The Saint Next Door
by GarthSchwing
Summary: When The Saints move to Steelport, Shaundi catches the attention of their new neighbor, a young journalist named Tom, after he unwittingly watches her undress in front of her bedroom window. She sees him and it sets in motion a hilarious/drama filled chain of events, especially after Tom is asked to go undercover as a Saint. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Peeping Tom

**THE SAINT NEXT DOOR**

Chapter 1: Peeping Tom

It was 9:00 at night and I was getting ready for bed. I put my blue toothbrush into a glass on the sink and checked myself in the mirror. I needed to shave. I ran my hand over the dark-budding stubble. If I still lived with my mom, she'd say I looked like a bum. I opened my medicine cabinet to grab some shaving cream, but hesitated. I was my own man. Fresh out of college. Living on my own in a new house, in a new city. Nobody knew me here. I could be whoever I wanted, a new person. This new person didn't feel like shaving. The decision actually gave me a bit of a rush. I'd never gone a day without shaving and breaking my routine felt awesome...and a little scary. I've never been one for change, but I had to admit, I was getting bored. Bored with my routine and bored with the straight laced path I'd set for myself. I started to shut the cabinet when I remembered my job interview in the morning. I was to be Jane Valderamma's new assistant. I couldn't show up unshaven. I might appear to her as lazy and unkempt. It could hurt my chances at getting the job. I sighed. The new me would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon.

After shaving, I stopped downstairs to get a drink of water. I heard the staccato beeps of my cell phone coming from the living room. At this time it was almost 10:00. I checked the caller ID and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hey, man," said my best friend Nick. "How's the new place? You settled in yet?"

"I just moved in this morning." I started making my way upstairs to my bedroom. "Why are you calling so late?"

"Late? It's only 10:00."

"I have to get up early remember? I got a job interview."

"Oh, yeah. With that news woman. Let me ask you something, does she seem a little nosy to you?" asked Nick. I could hear him smacking on gum through the phone.

"How so?"

"She always wants to know everyone's business."

I walked over to my bedroom window to shut the curtains. "She's a reporter. That's her..." I trailed off. Something from the apartment building across the street caught me off guard. I could see directly into my neighbor's bedroom window. A woman was getting undressed.

"Dude, you alright? You still there?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." I murmured. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on the woman. She had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I had yet to see her face. My jaw dropped as she took off her black laced bra and let it fall to the floor. I swallowed hard. I felt horrible for invading her privacy, but I just couldn't look away. She turned around and grabbed a brush from a bedside table. "No way." I said into the phone.

"What?" asked Nick.

"You are never going to guess who my neighbors are."

"Well, you're just setting me up for failure. You know I'm terrible at guessing. Who are they?"

"The Saints."

"Get the fuck out of here," spouted Nick.

"I'm serious. You heard in the news that they fled Stilwater after that last bank heist went sour. They must be laying low here in Steelport." I took in a breath and kept staring across the street. "My God, she is so hot."

"Who is?"

"Shaundi." I replied. "I can see into her bedroom window."

"Oh, man! What's she doing?"

Shaundi bent down to remove her panties. "She's...she's not doing much. Just kinda...walking around." My heart began to race and I started to feel tremendously guilty. I tried to look away, to shut the curtains, but something inside was stopping me.

"I told you moving there was a good idea," said Nick.

I nodded, forgetting the fact I was still on the phone. Shaundi straightened up and faced her window. I got a full view of her fit, tan, naked body. My eyes trailed up from her perfectly curved hips to her exceptional breasts. I was sweating. I felt like I'd just ran a marathon. I focused on her face as she let loose her ponytail. Her wavy-brown hair fell to her shoulders and she started to brush it out.

"You're breathing really hard," said Nick.

"Am I?" I asked, still transfixed on Shaundi. She stopped brushing her hair. She scrunched her face and leaned closer to her window to look outside. Our eyes locked for a moment and she grabbed a nightgown to cover herself. "Shit." I muttered and ducked out of view.

Nick smacked his gum into the phone. "What happened? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and peeked over the windowsill into Shaundi's bedroom. She was gone. I leaned against the wall and let out a breath.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I asked myself and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood up and closed the curtains. I shook my head. _"Why didn't I just look away?"  
_

I turned off the lights, set my alarm clock, and started to crawl into bed when I my doorbell rang. I furrowed my brow, wondering who the hell it was. I got up and made my way to the front door. I rammed my toe into an end table along the way and cursed under my breath. The knocking persisted. "I'm coming." I said through clenched teeth. I limped to the door and looked through the peephole. My eyes widened. It was Shaundi. She stared into the peephole with angry eyes. "Fuck me." I whispered. I placed my back to the door. "_Maybe she'll go away."  
_

She knocked again, with more force.

_"Dammit." _ I took a deep breath and opened the door. "C-Can I help you?"

Shaundi's angry expression change in an instant. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Shaundi. " She put her hand out for a handshake. "I'm staying in the building across the street."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's really cold out here." Shaundi rubbed her arms from the cold night air. She had her put her hair back in a ponytail and wore a tight pair of purple pants and a purple crop top. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh..."

"Thanks," said Shaundi. She pushed her way through the door and stepped inside before I had time to answer. She looked around my house. "There's a lot of boxes here. You just move in?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

"Where from?"

"From Stilwater. I just graduated from Stilwater U."

Shaundi raised her brow. "Stilwater U? I went there."

I nodded. "I think I remember hearing stories about you. You were...uh...very popular."

Shaundi gave me a half-smile and walked upstairs like she owned the place. I noticed a pistol in the hem of her pants...as if I wasn't already nervous. I slowly followed her up and found her in my bedroom.

"Nice room." She commented as she pulled back the curtains. She shook her head and stared out the window at her apartment. "Jesus, that place looks worse from over here. I can't wait until we get a new crib."_  
_

"I take it your apartment isn't that great."

"It's my ex's apartment." She sat down on my bed. "And, no. It's far from great. The word 'shithole' comes to mind and even that doesn't come close describing it."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Shaundi leaned back on my bed. "Sorry for the shitty apartment, or sorry for watching me get undressed?"

I suddenly forgot how to breath. "Look, I didn't mean to..."

"What's your name?" She interrupted.

I couldn't look at her. I was too embarrassed. "My name's T-Thomas."

"People call you Tom?"

"Sometimes."

I caught a glance at Shaundi drawing little circles on my comforter with her finger. "Kinda ironic isn't it? Your name being Tom. It fits this situation pretty well."

An image of her naked body laying on my bed entered my mind and I closed my eyes to chase the thought away. "I am so sorry." I said. "I really didn't mean to...It won't happen again. I swear."

Shaundi stared me down for a moment. "I believe you." She said with a smile. "Besides, it's not like half the men in this city haven't already seen my tits, right? Hell, they were on the cover of BoyToy."

I took a sigh of relief and returned her smile, somewhat awkwardly. My smile faded when she gestured to me.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?"

She leaned back on her elbows. "You saw me naked. I think it's only fair that I see you." She tilted her head toward me. "So, strip."

I stepped back. "Right now?"

Shaundi nodded.

"Uh, look, I think it's about time you left." I pointed to the door.

Shaundi shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until you strip." She set her pistol beside her on the bed and stared at me.

"Are you gonna shoot me if I don't take my clothes off?" I asked nervously.

"You want to take a chance and find out?" She raised her brow and tilted her head toward me again. "Go on."

She continued to stare at me, her hand resting gently on her pistol. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I reached for the bottom of my white t-shirt. I pulled it over my head and heard an intrigued "Hmm." I opened my eyes. Shaundi seemed surprised.

"What?" I asked and looked down at my hairy chest. Under all that hair was a modest six-pack, though I wasn't ripped. I just liked to keep fit. I waited for an answer from Shaundi.

"I didn't tell you to stop," she said. "Keep going."

I sighed and pulled the string on my pajama pants. I looked away from her and let the pants fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

"The boxers too." she ordered.

"C'mon, please." I begged.

"You saw all of me. Now, take 'em off. There's nothing you have that I haven't seen before, believe me."

I clenched my jaw and pulled down my boxers. I kicked them off to the side. Shaundi grinned.

"That's it. Now, turn around and walk forward, please." she said.

I gave her a confused look but did as I was told.

"Perfect. You can turn back around now." Shaundi pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture the moment I faced her.

"Hey!" I covered my bare crotch with my hands. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Shaundi hopped off the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She grabbed her gun and put a hand on my shoulder. "It won't happen again. I swear."

My mouth was agape. I was speechless. She pat me on the back and leaned close to my ear. "You feel pretty fucking vulnerable right now don't you?" she asked. I didn't even need to answer, my body language said it all. "Remember this feeling." she said, her face stern and threatening. I don't think I'd ever seen a more serious expression than the one she gave me at the moment. We locked eyes as she walked past me and I felt my heart stop in fear.

"It was nice meeting you, Tom." She called from downstairs before slamming the front door behind her.


	2. Nark

Chapter 2: Nark

"Mr. Burton?"

I opened my eyes to see a mousy receptionist standing in the doorway of a well decorated lobby. I'd fallen asleep waiting for my interview, understandable considering what happened the night before. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. Every time I tried to close my eyes, I'd see visions of Shaundi's pert breasts and me softly caressing them in my hands as she arched her back in pleasure. I felt like a pervert. It wasn't the first time I'd seen a naked woman, so why was I obsessing over her? Having sexual thoughts about her? It wasn't like me. I'd never been one to gawk and I'd always been respectful to women. But, there was something about Shaundi. Yes, she was hot, probably the hottest woman I'd ever seen, but there was something else. I just didn't know what it was.

The receptionist called again. "Mr. Burton?"

I shook my thoughts away, though Shaundi was still ever present in my mind. "That's me." I said as I stood up from my chair.

The receptionist stepped aside. "Ms. Valderamma will see you now."

I nodded my head in thanks and followed her into the hallway. We walked down a long corridor until we reached a frosted glass door. The receptionist opened it and I stepped into the room.

"Jane?" said the receptionist. "This is Thomas Burton."

Jane looked up from a pile of newspapers on her desk. "Ah, yes, Mr. Burton," said Jane in a condescending, nasal tone. "Please, have a seat."

I smiled and sat down in a plush white chair in the center of her rather large office. She set a newspaper aside and picked up a single piece of paper. "I've been reviewing your resume." She held the paper up. "You're applying for the job as my assistant correct?"

"Yes, mam." I clasped my hands together in my lap and did my best to sit up straight.

"You have very good credentials. Says here that you graduated from Stilwater U." Jane pointed to a line of text.

"Yes, mam."

She grinned. "Then, I take it you've heard of The Saints?"

Shaundi pushed forward to the front of my thoughts and I shook her away. "Who hasn't?" I cleared my throat and adjusted myself in my seat.

"I trust you've heard that they've taken up residence here in Steelport?"

All I could do was nod.

Jane put down my resume and leaned forward until her elbows rested on her desk. "How bad do you want this job?"

"Very bad." I replied.

"As my assistant, you'd be expected to do whatever I ask, no matter what it is."

I furrowed my brow. "I take it the job would require more than fetching coffee?"

Jane leaned back in her chair. "I need you to get me information on The Saints. They're hot news." She lifted a newspaper with an article about The Saints smattered on the front page. "They've started making moves against some of the bigger gangs in this city. Word has it that they're looking for new recruits."

I opened my mouth to rebuttal, but nothing came out.

"I want you to become one of them." Jane continued. "Find out where they're hiding, what they're next move will be. Then, report back to me with any information you have."

My palms started to sweat. "Forgive me, but what makes you think they'll let me in?"

"You're young. Attractive," said Jane. "That seems to be The Saints' milieu. It shouldn't be hard."

I loosened my tie. "How exactly do you expect me to find them?"

Jane laughed. "It won't be hard. Try Planet Saints. I hear their commercial head, Pierce, frequents there. If not, their leading lady, Shaundi..."She paused for a moment, obviously noticing my sudden change in expression at the mention of Shaundi. "...she tends to hang out at The Broken Shillelagh. I'm sure you know her reputation with men. A handsome man like you will be right up her alley."

I looked down at the floor and twiddled my fingers. I didn't say a word. We sat in silence for quite a while.

"You seem nervous," said Jane. "Is what I'm asking too much for you to handle?"

"Well..."

Jane didn't let me finish. "I can always find someone else. There are other applicants for the position. I'm sure you can find another job in this dwindling economy, though none of them will pay quite like this one. Not to mention, that if you work for me, you'll be on your way to bigger things. The last guy who worked for me now hosts the second top rated news program in the country...just under mine." She paused and stared me down. "I know you'll do well. I'll see you first thing Monday morning." She waved her hand and looked back at her pile of newspapers. "That'll be all. Thank you, Mr. Burton."

I quietly stood up. What just happened? Somehow, I'd agreed to go undercover...as a Saint. When did I do that? I didn't agree to shit, yet I couldn't say no to her. I opened her office door when she called for me. I turned around to look at her.

"Mr. Burton? One more thing, she tends to go for scuzzy men. The bottom of the barrel."

"Who does?" I asked.

"Shaundi," said Jane. She had a sly grin as she stared at me. "You're too clean cut. Go buy yourself some baggy clothes, purple if you can find it, and grow some scruff. She likes men, not boys."

I slowly nodded.

"And, I still expect that coffee." she added.

"Yes, mam." I said before finally leaving her office. What the hell was I getting myself into? If only Jane knew what had happened the night before, then she'd know I'd lost any chance at getting into Shaundi's good graces. I had to go back and tell her 'no.' I had to tell Jane that I couldn't take the job, but I kept walking to the lobby. Why weren't my feet taking me back to her office? I felt something inside of me at the moment. It was like a fire lit up in my chest. This was my chance at excitement, to break my boring routine. I had to find a way to fix what happened between me and Shaundi. Even if I changed my mind and decided to turn the job down, I wanted to do that much.


	3. Making Amends

Chapter 3: Making Amends

I got out of the taxi that brought me back to my run down house and I paid the driver. I placed my hands in my pockets. I wasn't ready to head in just yet. There was something I had to do first, something that needed to be dealt with. I turned on my heel and jaywalked across the street to the sidewalk in front of Shaundi's building. As I neared the front door, two men exited. One was extremely muscular with a head of thick-black hair. He had a scar on his face that went diagonal from left to right across his nose. It was The Boss and leader of The Saints. Pierce was by his side, walking next him with a swaggered walk.

"How's it hangin'?" asked The Boss as I passed by.

I smiled and nodded, still keeping my hands in my pockets, and stepped inside before the door closed. Music from the other apartments spilled into the stairwell. I made my way up and stopped outside of Shaundi's place. I raised my hand to knock when I heard what seemed like muffled sobs coming from inside. I hesitated, but wound up knocking anyway. Footsteps stomped toward the door and it soon opened. It stopped at only a crack, the door's chain lock preventing it from opening further.

Shaundi peered at me through the cracked door. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks had wet streaks on them. It didn't take a genius to tell that she'd been crying. She shut the door and removed the chain before opening it again. She put her hip out to the side and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and..." I noticed Shaundi wipe a silver streak from her cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked. I kept my tone soft. Whatever was upsetting her, I didn't want to make it worse.

Shaundi turned her back to me and walked away, leaving the door open. "I'm fine." She said in stern voice.

I slowly stepped inside and looked around the beaten apartment. "Man, you weren't kidding." I kicked an old pizza box to the side. "This place really is a shithole." I looked around some more and noticed boxes upon boxes of ammo and machine guns scattered throughout the living room. Resting against a wall was a tall rocket launcher. I pointed to it. "Is-Is that a real rocket launcher?" I asked in surprise.

Shaundi faced me and crossed her arms again. "Why are you here?"

I sighed. "I...I came by to apologize for what happened the other night."

"You mean the night where you spied on me and watched me take my clothes off?" She lifted her chin and peered down her nose at me.

"Yes."

"Okay. Go ahead."

I took a step toward her and put my hands in my pockets again. "It's not like me to 'spy' on women. I've never done anything like that before and I feel terribly guilty about it. I know it was wrong. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm not that kind of guy." I look Shaundi square in the eyes. "I'm very sorry. Really, I am."

Shaundi leaned against the back of a musty couch. "Yeah? And?"

"And, what?" I asked, confused. "I just apologized for what happened."

"Yeah, I heard you. So?"

"So?" I repeated in astonishment. "I apologized. I'M SORRY."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Shaundi raised her brow.

I brought my hands out of my pockets and threw them up. "I came all the way over here, made an ass out of myself, and said I was sorry. What else do you want?" I put my hands down to my side. "If anything, you should be the one apologizing to me."

Shaundi stepped away from the couch. "Apologize? For what?"

I took a step toward her. "For forcing yourself into my home and making me strip for you at gunpoint."

"I did not hold a gun to your head." She took a step toward me and squinted her eyes. "You deserved what happened and you're lucky I didn't do more."

I took a another step closer until we were mere inches from each other. "Well, forgive me for doing something completely natural."

Shaundi threw her arms to her side. "Natural? NATURAL? It's natural to have a complete stranger gawk at you while you get undressed?"

"If you didn't want people to see you, then why the hell did you stand in front of an open window?"

She angrily pointed to a bedroom off of a dirty kitchen. "I didn't realize the fucking curtains were open. And, it's not like I expected some jackass to look in on me."

I got in her face. "I'm sorry, but when a hot woman starts taking her clothes off in front of an open window, she's going to draw attention."

"That still doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy." She leaned into me, her eyes lit with a furious fire. "Not only is it disrespectful, it's fucking low."

"Well, at least I didn't take your picture." I told her, returning her glare. "Then again, I'm sure a simple internet search would've provided me plenty." Shaundi's eyelids tightened and I held my rigid composure. "Half the men in this city have seen you naked, you said it yourself. That statistic didn't seem to bother you the other night. So, why not add one more, huh? Why should I be any different?! "

Shaundi's expression changed drastically, though she did her best to hide it. I could tell I hurt her feelings by the way her eyes loosened their hold on me. She slowly backed away and I swallowed regret.

"I-I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean that."

Shaundi calmly walked to the front door and opened it. "I think it's time for you to leave."

I didn't move. "I'm sorry." I said again.

Shaundi bowed her head and clenched her jaw. "I forgive you," she said quietly. "Now leave."

I hesitated to move. I wasn't sure why. Maybe, because I knew she didn't really forgive me. Maybe, it was because I knew I upset her. Whatever the reason was, I didn't want to leave her.

"I said, GET OUT!" She screamed so loud, I was certain people all the way to Stilwater heard her.

I finally listened and walked toward the door. When I entered the hallway, I turned to apologize yet again. She slammed the door in my face. That conversation didn't go the way I'd planned. I'd fucked it up and dug an even bigger hole for myself. Why did she have to be so damn difficult? Why did I have to be such a dick? I walked downstairs and out to the sidewalk. I stepped onto the curb as a black sports car sped out of a garage connected to the building. The Boss was behind the wheel. He zoomed by and through a puddle, splashing dirty water all over me.

"Have fun cleaning that up!" yelled The Boss from the car as he drove off.

I wiped water from my face. A part of me knew I deserved that, though the other part wanted to slash the tires of The Boss' car in appreciation. I wrung out my shirt and walked back to my house Once inside, I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Rays of sunshine shone through the dusty glass of my window. I went to shut the curtains when my eyes wandered across the street. I saw Shaundi calmly walk into her room and sit down on her bed. Her face was emotionless for a moment until she put a hand over her mouth. Her body twitched as, from what I could tell, large sobs overwhelmed her. Redness filled her face. I could almost hear her crying and my heart sank. She laid down on her bed and curled up into the fetal position. I shut the curtains. I couldn't watch anymore. Instead, I stared down at my wet shoes. _"I really am a jackass."_

* * *

******I want to thank those of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I hope you keep reading!******


	4. Cold Blooded Killer

**A/N: I made a few changes in the first chapters, mainly about where Tom lives. I decided to move him to the small house across the street from The Saints' first crib in Steelport, rather than the building behind the house. I thought it made more sense that way. So, if this is your first time reading, disregard the change :) Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I hope more of you continue to follow and favorite! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cold Blooded Killer

I sat in a stool by the bar at The Broken Shillelagh. I don't know how long I'd been sitting there, but I do know that I'd eaten almost two bowls of peanuts. I hadn't touched my beer. There was no reason for me to drink it anyway, it'd grown warm fairly quickly in the hot atmosphere of the bar. I flicked a peanut shell onto the floor and rubbed my chin. It felt like sandpaper. I'd gone a full day without shaving and my face itched like crazy because of it. I wiped my sweaty cheek on the sleeve of my shirt, catching sight of Shaundi by the billiard table. She smiled at a man beside her as he leaned over the table to line up his shot. The man ogled at her as she wiped sweat from her chest with a napkin. He focused on her cleavage and hit the cue ball. The ball missed its mark and went into the corner pocket. It was the fourth time he'd scratched. Shaundi raised an eyebrow. She picked up the cue ball, lined up her shot, and sunk the 8-ball into the side pocket. She'd won. The man rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a wad of cash. Shaundi took it from him and smiled. The man walked away, beaten and broke, as she began to count her winnings.

"You done with the peanuts?" asked The Bartender.

I nodded. "Yeah. " I crossed my arms on the bar and blew peanut skins off the counter. My attention slowly went back to Shaundi.

The Bartender looked at her too. He smirked and grabbed a rag to clean out a beer mug. "Why don't you go talk to her?" he asked.

"What?" I hadn't heard him.

"The girl." His eyes darted toward Shaundi. "You've been watching her all night. Go talk to her."

I looked away from her. "Nah, I can't."

"Sure you can. All you gotta do is go over there and introduce yourself."

"We already know each other."

The Bartender filled the clean beer mug with a foreign brew. "Then the hard parts over. Go on."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand." I pointed to Shaundi. "That woman hates me."

"Hatred is the madness of the heart," said The Bartender.

I stared at him. "Who said that?"

"Lord Byron. He's a big inspiration to me." He slid the beer mug down the counter.

"You a poet?" I asked.

"I like to think so, though others aren't so sure." The Bartender slung the rag over his shoulder and placed his hands on the counter. "So, what happened between you two? A lover's quarrel?"

I cleared my throat. "It's...It's a long story."

"I got time."

"I don't really want to talk about it." I sighed. "Why do you care anyway?"

He laughed. "I'm a bartender. Listening to people comes with the job. I'm like a drink therapist." He filled a mug with cold beer and gave it to me. "Tell me what happened. I might be able to help. I moonlight as a love guru, too." He joked.

I took a deep breath. "Well...it started last week the day I moved here. I was getting ready for bed and went to shut my bedroom curtains when, across the street I saw..." I glanced at Shaundi. "...I saw her getting undressed in front of her bedroom window."

"And what'd you do?"

"I stared. I gawked at her like a dumbass." I looked away in thought. "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't look away. It was like I'd never seen a naked woman before...I was so transfixed on her."

"When a woman strips in front of an open window, it's almost like she's asking to be seen."

"That's what I said." I grabbed the cold beer, but didn't bring it to my mouth.

"That's also an asshole's way of looking at it."

I nodded in agreement. "I know." I said quietly.

The Bartender leaned against the counter again. "So then what happened? My guess is she saw you?"

I nodded again.

He raised his brow. "What'd she do?"

"She showed up at my front door and scared the shit out of me." I wiped the condensation from the outside of my beer mug then sat back in my stool. "I felt awful. Like I said, I don't know what came over me. I went by her place to apologize, but that didn't work out like I'd planned. I wound up making more of a mess of things." I looked down at my lap and picked at my fingernails.

The Bartender looked at Shaundi and back at me. "Look, I don't normally do this, but...you actually seem like a pretty decent guy. I feel for you."

I looked up and watched as he made a strange blue drink. He placed a red straw, and a tiny-yellow umbrella, in the glass and pushed it toward me. I stared down at it. "What is this?"

"It's a Blue Hawaiian." He told me. "It's her favorite drink. She orders it all the time."

I scrunched my brow. "You don't actually expect me to take this over to her do you?" I pointed over my shoulder at Shaundi. "I show up with this drink and she'll throw it in my face."

The Bartender leaned close and tilted his head toward Shaundi. "You see that guy?"

I turned my head to look. There was a biker, wearing a sleeveless denim jacket and a red bandanna to hold back his scraggly blond hair, standing extremely close to Shaundi.

"He's been putting the moves on her for the last twenty minutes and she ain't havin' it." The Bartender continued. "Judging by her body language, I'd say she's on her last nerve. She'll use any excuse to get away from him." He nudged the drink closer to me and slung the rag over his shoulder. He winked at me before walking away.

I gazed down at the drink then at Shaundi. The biker leaned close to her and she backed away from him, slapping his hand away from her hips. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I grabbed the drink and walked toward the billiard table. My heart raced the closer I got. It felt like it would explode. I could hear Shaundi doing her best to push The Biker off.

"Look, asshole, I'm not interested," informed Shaundi. "Get the hell away from me before I-"

"Before you what?" The Biker traced his index finger up her arm. She grabbed it and wrenched it to where it threatened to bend completely back. He winced, but was still able to keep his composure.

Shaundi glared at him. "Before I break every one of your fucking fingers." She let go of his finger and pushed him back.

He smiled. "Damn, girl. You got guts." He placed his hands on her hips. "I like that."

Shaundi snarled. "Get your damn hands off of me!" She knocked him back and twisted around with her fist in the air, ready to strike.

I stepped in just in time. "Hi, honey. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible." Shaundi lowered her fist and gave me the most confused look I'd ever seen. I cleared my throat. "I-I brought you your favorite drink to make up for it." I held the drink out for her to take and smiled. She continued to give me a puzzled stare. I shot my eyes toward the biker. She got the hint.

"Thanks..._darling_." She put a sarcastic emphasis on _darling _and took the drink from me. "How _sweet_ of you."

I stepped closer to her side by the billiard table. The Biker chuckled and pointed to me. "You can't be serious. You're with him?" he asked Shaundi.

"That's right." I answered for her. I did my best to hide my nervousness. Good thing it was so hot in there, it gave me a good excuse to have sweat dripping down my face.

"You're shittin' me?" The Biker asked in disbelief.

"Nope." I wrapped my arm around Shaundi's shoulder. "We'll be together 3 months next week. Isn't that right, shnookums?"

Shaundi struck a fake smile and reached up to grab my hand. She pretended to caress it, but also pinched my skin hard between her fingernails. "Don't touch me," she said under her breath, still keeping the faux grin. I hid a yelp from the pinch and lifted my arm from her.

"You two are full of shit," said The Biker. He looked at Shaundi while gesturing to me. "There's no way you're with this egghead."

"What did you call me?" I did my best to act tough and thrust out my chest. He was right, Shaundi wouldn't be with some coward. I had to play it up, no matter how scared I was of getting beat to a pulp.

"I called you an egghead." The Biker stepped closer. "Whadaya gonna do about it?"

I kept my chest out and lifted my chin. "How 'bout we step outside?" I immediately regretted saying that. This guy could tear me apart.

"Let's go." The Biker slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "I'm gonna rip you in half."

I stopped breathing and froze. _"Oh, fuck."_

Shaundi set her drink down and stepped between us. Thank, God. I'd hoped she wouldn't let me get hurt. She pushed The Biker back. "Please, don't. The last guy who tried to rip him in half lost both of his legs." She turned to me. Her eyes were full of cynicism, but she kept up the act and put hand on my shoulder. "He may look like a weak, dimwitted, idiotic moron..." I knew she picked those words just to hurt my feelings, but she didn't need to add this next part. "...but deep down, he's a cold blooded killer."

I shot her a quick glance in surprise, then went back to keeping up the tough act. Boy, were my palms sweaty.

"Cold-blooded-killer, huh?" asked The Biker.

"Sure am." I nodded.

"Oh, yeah? Who was the last guy you killed?"

I had to think quick if I wanted to keep up the charade, so I said the first name that came into my head. "Tommy Burton."

The Biker backed up. "Who the hell is Tommy Burton?"

"Exactly!" I yelled louder than intended, but it seemed to put him off guard. I kept going. "Tommy Burton. He lived my building. He was young, and extremely good-looking..." I saw Shaundi roll her eyes. I ignored her. "...he was a good kid. Never did anything wrong. Until my girl caught him peeking in through her window while she got undressed. My girl was quick to forgive him. That's the kind of woman she is, a forgiving one. " Shaundi crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. Once again, I ignored her. "I, however, couldn't forgive him. He invaded her privacy. I wouldn't stand for that. So, I ripped his heart out with my bare hands." I lifted my hands up and balled them into fists. "That's the kind of thing they teach you in Kung-Fu."

"You're lying," said The Biker. "You're so full of shit, the both of ya."

"Wanna take a chance and find out?" I asked, remembering how that line worked when Shaundi used it on me. I kept my fists up. My eyes were wide and wild. I prayed that he wouldn't take it further.

The Biker looked at Shaundi. She just stared at me, probably doing her best not to laugh.

"Whatever," said The Biker. He glanced at Shaundi. "You're not worth it anyway."

He walked by me and I composed a fake Kung-Fu stance. "Kiyaaah!" I hollered and held my pose until he walked out the door. The moment he was out of sight, I lost the pose and gripped my chest. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Shaundi shook her head. "God you're an idiot." She dropped her arms to her side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I felt my stomach turn and its pea-nutty contents well up into my throat. I raised a finger to signal that I'd need a minute. The men's room was right next to me. I pushed the door open and barfed into a trash can. Peanuts do not taste as good on the way up, though the bathroom now had a small hint of JIF in the air. I wiped my mouth and stepped back outside. I felt better. "I'm sorry," I asked Shaundi. "What did you say?"

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in a slightly louder tone.

I shrugged. "I'm new in town. This seemed like a good place to meet new people." I leaned against the billiard table. "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?"

"For helping you with that walking steroid with a distaste for sleeves."

She scoffed. "Oh, please. I did not need your help. The only thing you did was make yourself look stupid."

I stepped away from the table. "What is it about me that you hate so much? Disregard the fact that I saw you naked...which I'd say we're pretty even on now."

"I don't need a reason to hate you." She grabbed a billiard ball, tossed it in the air, then caught it. "I just do."

I sighed. "Look, we really got off on the wrong foot here." I took a few steps closer to her. "What do you say we start over, from scratch, and forget that all of this ever happened?"

Shaundi twisted her mouth toward the ceiling and looked up in thought. "Hmm," she said after a moment. "I don't think so."

"Come on," I begged. "I think I deserve to be forgiven after humiliating myself like a dumbass."

"I already forgave you." Shaundi said matter of fact.

I looked into her hazel-green eyes. "I know you didn't mean that."

"Well, that's all you're getting."

She twirled the billiard ball in her hand and I struck an idea. "What do you say we play for it?"

"What?" she asked.

I walked around the billiard table and grabbed a pool cue. "I beat you in a game of pool and you have to forgive me."

Shaundi tightened her eyes. "And what happens if I beat you?"

"I'll...I'll board up my windows."

"Sorry, gonna need more than that." She tossed the billiard ball again.

"What do you want?"

She caught the ball and rolled it onto the table. "I win and you have to move."

"But..." I trailed off.

"You agree to move, or no deal."

I was quiet for a brief moment before I answered. "Okay. Fine."

"And, I don't mean a few buildings away," she added. "I mean across town."

I nodded. "I got it. So, do we have a deal?"

Shaundi grabbed a pool cue. "I hope you didn't unpack too much of your stuff." She rubbed a blue chalk cube on the cue's tip. "It'll be less work after I cream you."

I ignored her trash talk and set the billiard balls. She called solids and I let her break. The game was quiet, neither of us said much of anything. Both of us focused our shots, each of us sinking a majority of them. We were neck and neck until we both came down to the 8-Ball. It was Shaundi's turn to shoot. She leaned over the table to line up her shot. She raised her brow and peered at me. "It's been nice knowing you, Tom." She hit the cue ball. The cue ball hit the 8-ball, but she completely missed the corner pocket. She cursed at herself and slammed her hand on the corner of the table in frustration.

"Over shot that one didn't you?" I asked, ready to line up my shot.

She leaned against her cue. "Just go." she ordered. "There's no way you're going to make this next shot."

I took in a breath and focused my shot. I hit the cue ball. It curved around the table in a perfect U-shape and hit the 8-Ball, knocking it into the corner pocket. I tried to hide a smile. Shaundi stared at the table, dumbfounded.

"How the fuck did you do that?" she asked.

I set my cue on the table. "I probably should've mentioned that I used to hustle pool in college. It helped pay my tuition."

She huffed and played with the tip of her cue in an effort to prolong what she'd promised.

"Well?" I asked. "We had deal."

Shaundi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" I tried to dig the answer out of her. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She did her best to hide her sore spot for losing and crossed her arms. "You're forgiven."

"That doesn't sound very convincing." I waited for her to say something. She just stared at me like her response would have to suffice. "Do I have to get down on my knees and beg?" I asked. "'Cause I will."

Shaundi looked off in an attempt to avoid the situation and tapped her finger on her pool cue.

"Fine." I got down on my knees and hugged her waist. I did my best to make a scene. "Please! I'm so sorry!" I cried fake tears. Patrons in the bar started to look at us. "Please, forgive me! I won't do it again I swear!" I continued to cry big, over-embellished sobs. People began to point fingers and some even brought out their phones to record the act.

Shaundi's cheeks grew beet red. "Okay, okay." She said, embarrassed. "Jeezus, you're infuriating." I suddenly stopped the fake waterworks and stood up. I had a big smile on my face. I waited for her to speak. She let out a slow breath, looked into my eyes, and said in a more convincing tone, "I forgive you."

I leaned closer to her. "Can we start over?"

It took her a moment to think it over. "Fine." She groaned.

I smiled. "Hello, my name is Tom. I'm knew in town and just moved in across the street." I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

She reluctantly shook it, but loosened up once our hands touched. "I'm Shaundi."

"It's nice to meet you, Shaundi." I said, softly.


	5. Acting

Chatper 5: Acting

I'd been working for Jane Valderamma for almost two weeks and, aside from fetching numerous cups of coffee, the job really wasn't that bad. She kept asking how things were going with The Saints, which sucked considering I'd gotten nowhere. I did patch things up with Shaundi...kind of, but the timing just wasn't right. I couldn't just go up and ask her to make me a Saint. Not when our relationship, if you could call it that, was on the mend. And, I couldn't go through Pierce now, Shaundi would surely give me away. To be honest, I could tell she still harbored a little hatred towards me and the thought really ate me up. This was more than just a job. I _wanted_ Shaundi to like me, and she was making that extremely hard. I kept telling Jane that I was working on it. I didn't know what else to say. I took a deep breath as I opened her office door.

_"I don't care how you do it! We had a deal!_ _Don't make me regret it!_" I heard a familiar voice say over Jane's intercom before a short click made the line go dead. I shut the door and pondered for a moment. That sounded just like Monica Hughes' voice. Jane pushed a button on her intercom and silently went to her laptop. The altercation she had over the phone didn't seem to affect her one bit.

I shook my head and walked up to her. "Here's your coffee." I set a hot cup of strong, black coffee on Jane's desk. "And, here's Mayor Reynolds' statement on the city road construction." I held out a press release for her to take. She stared down at her computer and grabbed the release without looking up.

"Thank you, Mr. Burton." She set the release down and took a sip of her coffee. I gave her a quick nod and turned to leave. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Burton?"

I turned to face her. "Yes, mam?"

"Did you see the front page of today's paper?" she asked. She stared at me over a pair of thick reading glasses.

"No, mam. I haven't had a chance to pick one up yet."

She smiled. "Well, let me save you the trouble." She held up a copy of a tabloid. On the front page was a headline reading **_Shootout Blasts Off at Planet Saints! The Syndicate Retaliates!_** "Now, I'm not one for tabloid journalism." Jane continued."But, they got to this story before us. Do you know how that makes us look? How it makes me look?"

I met her glare and stood quietly in front of her.

"I don't know what you've been doing the past few weeks, but it's not showing results."

"I'm sorry." I told her. I scratched my stubbly chin and looked down at me feet. "I had a few things I needed to clear up first."

Jane continued to peer at me over her glasses. "Then, I hope they've been dealt with." She took her glasses off and tossed them on her desk. She leaned back in her chair. "Get me something soon, or find another job." Her voice was hard, serious, and urgent. Even her usual nasal tone was overshadowed by it.

I nodded. "Yes, mam."

She held her gaze on me. "I don't want you focusing on anything else. Do what I asked and don't come back here until you do." She looked back at her laptop. "I'll find someone else to bring my coffee."

I waited for her to say something else.

She waved her hand. "That'll be all, Mr. Burton."

I slowly turned and left her office. As I walked down the hall, I kept thinking about the urgency in Jane's voice. I knew her career was important to her, but she never had a problem getting dirt on The Saints before. Something about the situation was off, there was something else going on. And, if that was Monica Hughes on the phone, I was almost positive she was behind it. I was getting myself into something deep and I knew it. If only I could just walk away. If only I could turn back and tell Jane 'No'. But, I couldn't. There was something besides the need for excitement that made me keep walking, and that something was a woman. A woman I couldn't get off my mind. A woman who hated my guts.

I took the next few days off to figure things out. Jane was paying me good money and if I wanted that money to keep coming, I had to make a move...and fast. A taxi dropped me off outside my house. I paid the driver and he sped away, leaving a cloud of exhaust in his wake. I coughed and fanned the smoke. When it cleared, I saw Shaundi come out of her building. She solemnly walked down the sidewalk, her heels clicking with each somber step. She stared at the ground, her face housing the same expression it had the other night, the night I saw her crying. Her keys jingled softly in her hand as she neared her car, a bright purple Torch. I let out a breath. I didn't want to bother her, but who knew when I'd catch her alone again. I made my way across the street and hurried up behind her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Shaundi I-"

Shaundi jumped, startled by my touch. She grabbed my hand and twisted it before flipping me over her shoulder with ease. I fell hard onto the sidewalk. My lungs shut down for a moment, the breath had been knocked out of them. I moaned and gasped for air. Shaundi reached for her pistol. She put her foot on my chest and got ready to aim prior to looking down. I about shit my pants. My eyes widen as she turned her attention downward.

"Oh, it's you." Shaundi huffed in displeasure. She lifted her foot of me and holstered her weapon.

I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hands up. "No, it's okay. No need to help me up." I said with sarcasm. I slowly stood up and grabbed my back. "Is that how you normally act when people try greet you?"

"No that's how I act when people sneak up behind me." Shaundi pushed her hip to the side, resting her weight on her left leg. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

My back cracked, but at least I could breath. "No, no. I'm okay." I said and dusted myself off.

"Damn." she said, disappointed. She turned away from me and continued toward her car. She glanced at me from the side of her eye as I walked next to her. She stopped short and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I love the confidence boost." I looked playfully into her eyes. "No one can put me down quite like you can." Shaundi groaned in response as she turned back to her car. I continued to walk beside her. "So, where are you going?"

Shaundi stopped by the front of her car. She stared at me with tight, suspicious eyes. "Why?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "No reason. It's just that I'm hungry, I saw you walking, and I figured we could maybe grab some lunch or something. I came across a great place a few days after I moved here. They have great burgers." I put my hands in my pockets. "I figured, since we're starting over, it would be a nice way to kick things off."

Shaundi stared me down for a brief second. "No, thank you." She walked to the driver's side of her car.

I ran up to her side. "Are you sure?" I asked, appearing desperate. "It'll be my treat."

Shaundi opened the car door and paused. She turned to face me. She gave me that serious look again. That angry, menacing look. "Look, I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you. Now, stay the hell away from me. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw stiffened. I was defeated. I backed away from her and slowly nodded. "You're right." I said softly. "I'm sorry. I...I won't bother you anymore." I grabbed my back and started to hobble toward my house. I made more of the injury than what was necessarily needed. I wasn't really in a lot of pain, but was hoping to play the guilt card. It was a trick my mom taught me. I groaned and grit my teeth while I walked. I kept waiting for her to just drive off, but she never did. I got halfway across the street when she finally called for me.

"Wait." Shaundi sighed. I could hear the regret in her voice. I slowly turned to face her, keeping a painful punim. Shaundi looked away from me and said with a long breath, "Where do you want to go?"

I instantly perked up and bounded toward her. "I know just the place."


	6. A Proposition

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter, took me awhile to finish. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Proposition

Shaundi and I went to Smiling Jack's, a diner I came across while running errands for Jane. Neither of us said much on the way there though I tried to make polite conversation. She'd just nod, or shrug her shoulders for most of her responses. I did manage to discover that she had an affinity for the Feed Dogs, a poorly reviewed rock band from a few years back, after one of their songs came on the radio. I could tell she liked them by how she bobbed her head lightly to the beat, that is until she caught me looking at her. She immediately changed the station to GenX and swore under her breath, something about her how ex used to DJ for it and how he could rot in hell. I remembered him. He was a Rastafarian wannabe who ran with the Sons of Samedi, an old gang from Stilwater. They caused a lot of havoc after I graduated high school, trafficking a new drug called Loa Dust through students. I lost a lot of good friends to that drug. When The Saints took the Sons out, the drug seemed to disappear after a short while. Politicians made The Saints out to be nothing but low life criminals, but in reality they got more done in one month than any politician could during a single term in office. Everything they touched made a profit and they put that profit toward buying up old buildings that would otherwise be left abandoned. They actually cleaned up Stilwater, whether they meant to or not. No wonder everybody loved them. Thanks to their portrayal in the news, to reporters like Jane Valderamma and politicians like Monica Hughes, that love had dwindled. That's what happens when you get so famous and nothing combats that fame for a long period of time. People start to hate for the mere sport of hating. Now, it seemed The Saints were having to start over from scratch. They'd need some help getting back into the limelight.

We arrived at Smiling Jack's and found a booth near the back by a window. The waitress took our order. I got a Fried Chicken Sandwich and Shaundi got the Burrito Salad, without the burrito. We thanked the waitress when she brought us our drinks, a soda and a glass of water. Guess who had the water? When our meals came, I grabbed a bottle of ketchup for my fries. I unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle upside down. Nothing came out. I hit the bottom of the bottle with an open palm. A smattering of ketchup covered my plate. A little splatter of red sauce hit Shaundi's black-leather jacket. She looked down and stared at my pool of ketchup with a side of Chicken Sandwich. I slowly screwed on the bottle and put it back on the table. Shaundi turned her attention to the splotch of sauce on her jacket. She looked up at me.

"What _are_ you?" she asked, shaking her head. "Really, I wanna know 'cause I've never met anyone who makes a constant fool of themselves like you do."

"I could ask you the same question." I wiped some ketchup off my hands with a napkin. "Are you always so rough around the edges? Or, is that a quality you just save for me?"

I held my napkin out for her to wipe off her jacket. She gave me a quick glare and ripped it from my hands. "Thank you." She grumbled as she wiped the ketchup away. She took off her jacket and set it next to her in the booth. She lifted her fork to the light. Her top lip raised in disgust. "I forgot how greasy everything is here." She said as she cleaned the fork off with her crop top.

I took a sip of my soda. "When was the last time you were here?" I asked.

"Spring Break."

I raised my brow. "Then this place must be ancient." I let out a short laugh at her expense.

Shaundi flipped me the bird and set her fork down. "Just how old do you think I am?" she asked.

"I know exactly how old you are."

"I knew you were some kind of stalker." She commented and leaned back in her seat. "So how old am I?"

I smiled. "I'm a gentleman, so I won't say it out loud. Though, to be honest, you're not much older than me."

"And how old are you?"

I took another sip of my soda in place of an answer. It annoyed her and she crossed her arms. She was so easy to rile up. It was really quite fun. She sat in silent anger for a moment then furrowed her brow. "Wait, I thought you said you just graduated from Stilwater U?"

"I did."

"Then, shouldn't that make you in the ballpark of like 22?" she asked.

I sat back in my seat. "I didn't go to college straight out of high school. I spent some time beforehand at home with my mom."

"You one of those momma's boys? Have a hard time breaking free from the nest?"

"No." I shook my head and looked down at my lap. "She was really sick. I went to work right after I graduated to help take care of her."

"Oh." Shaundi looked away from me and picked up her fork. She lightly poked at the wilted bits of lettuce in her poor excuse for a salad.

I picked up a fry saturated in ketchup. It bent under the saucy weight and I shook some of it off. "Can I ask you a question?"

Shaundi glanced up for a moment. "Just one."

I put down my soggy fry. "The Saints is a trademarked name. You guys own buildings all over Stilwater. You took control of Ultor, a fortune 500 company. You have your own clothing store, complete with clothing line. You even have your own energy drink...which tastes like ass by the way."

"How do you know what ass tastes like?" Shaundi raised a brow.

I ignored her. "My point is, you've created a brand which brings in millions of dollars in revenue every year. You guys can buy whatever you want, DO whatever you want. So, why the hell did you leave the luxury of Stilwater to stay in your ex's shitty apartment?"

Shaundi pushed her salad away and leaned her elbows on the table. "I don't want to talk about it." Her tone was solemn. She tucked a curl of bang behind her ear and kept her eyes down.

"Did something bad happen?" I asked in soft voice.

Her eyes shot up to meet mine. "I said, I don't want to talk about it. Things got heavy and we had to bail. My ex offered for us to stay at his place while he was out of town, so we took it. That's it."

"Okay." I didn't want to push anymore. It wasn't my place. I went back to my soggy food.

Shaundi's phone rang and stopped what would've been an awkward silence. "What's up?" she asked when she brought the phone to her ear. She nodded. "I told you it was a good place. Let me know when you and Boss are ready to make a move. I'll gather up some of the boys. " She paused for a moment. "You better not take credit for this. I'm the one who found it." She hung up and stared at me. "Well, it looks like we won't be neighbors for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I found us a new place."

I thought back to our wager back at The Broken Shillelagh. "Did you know about this place the other day?" I asked.

Shaundi lifted a piece of wilted lettuce between her fingers. "Maybe." She examined the lettuce and flicked it away. It stuck to her finger and she shook it off.

"Wait a minute," I stared her down. "You were going to let me move across town even though there was a chance you'd be moving anyway?"

Shaundi returned my stare. "You pissed me off."

"Yeah, I got that." I nodded. "But, do you have any idea how much money I sank into that house? Almost everything I had."

"I wasn't really thinking about you at the time." Shaundi leaned on one elbow. "And, you agreed to the wager."

I paused for a bit. "I always bet on a sure thing. I knew I'd beat you."

"Cocky words for someone who almost got killed moments before, Mr. Kung-Fu Killer."

I leaned toward her over the table. "Tell me something, if the situation led to it, would you have let that guy beat me up?"

Shaundi tried to hide a smirk. "I would've intervened eventually."

"I'm sure I could've handled myself." I tried to sound confident. I picked up my chicken sandwich and lifted it to my mouth. A large glob of ketchup fell from the bread and landed onto my crisp, clean khakis.

"Uh-huh, you're a real threat." Shaundi said with sarcasm. She quickly grabbed her jacket and got out of the booth. "The food here sucks." She looked down at me. "You ready to go?"

I looked down at my plate and set my sandwich down. "Sure. I'm not a big fan of tomato soup anyway."

We left the restaurant after I paid the bill. As we walked toward the door, a cute redhead with glasses came through carrying a laptop. She bumped into Shaundi, pushed her out of the way, and kept walking.

"Excuse you," said the redhead without stopping.

Shaundi stared after her. "I hate people." She growled through gritted teeth. She forcefully pushed the door open and I followed her out to the sidewalk.

As she stepped off the curb, I noticed her about to step into a puddle nestled by a storm drain. I pulled on her arm. She gave me a hard glance and I pointed to the puddle. Her expression softened ever so subtly. She turned away from me and stepped over the water. She walked to the driver's side. "Get in, Killer." She said before climbing into the front seat.

I grinned at her joking manner. She was trying so hard to hate me, but I think I was close to breaking down her great wall of loathing. I stepped off the curb and heard a splash. My foot sunk deep into a brown pool of rain water. I'd walked right into the puddle. I lost my grin and shook my foot to dry it off. I got into the car and shut the door. Shaundi put on her seat belt. She buckled in and stopped to stare at my wet foot. I didn't even look at her. "Are we gonna go, or what?" I asked, keeping my attention forward. I could feel her wanting to laugh, but she just started the car and drove off. As we made our way back, I noticed the scum of the city come out into the dying day. Prostitutes walked the streets. Men peed in alleyways. I shook my head at the spectacle. "This city is-"

"Horrible?" asked Shaundi. "I know. It's like Bangkok's abusive father."

I nodded in agreement and followed a man holding a sign as we passed by. "What the hell does 'Feel Boss' mean?" I asked, reading the sign.

"You don't want to know."

I raised my brow and looked out the front windshield. "Okay then."

Shaundi parallel parked about a block away from her building. We got out of the car and started the walk home. She looked at me momentarily and locked her car. "What is a guy like you doing in a city like this anyway?"

"Guy like me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shaundi stopped to point at me. "No offense, but you're kinda square."

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the ground. "Well, my mom died a little over a year ago."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Shaundi actually sounded sincere.

"It's okay." I told her. "She was really sick. I'd prepared myself for it, though you can never fully prepare for losing someone you love." Shaundi didn't say anything. She just walked quietly beside me. " I just hoped she'd live long enough to see me graduate college. She was so excited about it. I was the first one in my family to get a degree."I put my hands in my pockets and went back to watching the ground pass beneath my feet. "A few weeks after graduation, I found a want ad for an assistant at one of the television stations here. I felt it was time for a change. "

"What station do you work at?"

"Channel 6, under Jane Valderamma."

Shaundi stopped and stared at me. "Jane Valderamma? You work for Jane?" she asked in shock.

"Yep."

Shaundi resumed walking. "And, how is that working out for you?"

"Not bad. I fetch a lot of coffee."

Shaundi shook her head. "Jeezus, Jane has been reporting on us for years. Not all of it has been positive, which I'm sure you can imagine." I nodded. She kept walking. "And, that voice of hers." she continued.

"I know! It's so patronizing. There are times when I'm tempted to spit in her coffee."

"Oh, how rebellious of you." The sarcasm in her voice was harsh. "Your middle name must be Danger."

We neared her front door. "Actually, she did give me an undercover assignment." I informed her.

She raised her brow. "Oh, yeah? As what, a car salesman?"

I stopped suddenly. "No, as a Saint."

Shaundi laughed. "That's funny." She continued to walk and reached the door to her building.

"I'm serious." I said.

Shaundi turned around and lost her pleasant laugh. She saw how serious I was. "Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for the awful lunch." She backed toward her door. I could tell the information put her off. "I wish I could say it has been fun, but it hasn't." She quickly turned to open her door.

"I need you to help me get inside." I added before she had the chance to leave.

Shaundi turned back around and slowly walked toward me. "Is this why you've been following me around like a sick puppy? Why you've been spinning all that bullshit apology crap?"

"No." I put my hands up in defense. "Everything I said was true. I've been completely sincere I promise. This whole undercover thing is just a coincidence."

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Even if I believed you, why the hell should I help you? What do I get out of it?"

"The opportunity to help live out my mom's dream." I stepped toward her. "I've always wanted to be a journalist, to report real news. My mom always encouraged my writing and knew I'd be something big. Well, she didn't get to see me graduate, but that doesn't mean I can't make her dream a reality. I want my first big article to be on The Saints." I stopped close to Shaundi. I was so close, I could smell her wonderful perfume. "The Saints get a lot bad rap in the press, but you guys actually do a lot of good for the city. It'd be nice if someone reported on it for once. You get me inside and close with The Boss, I could help you guys get back into the city's good graces. We get the city behind you, the other city gangs will have no support, making it easier for you to take them over."

I watched Shaundi's eyes glance over mine. I could see her mind mulling my proposition over. She stepped back and shook her head. "No. There's no way The Boss would go for that."

"He doesn't have to know about it."

"I'm sorry, but no one in their right mind would believe you're a Saint." Shaundi pointed to my clothes and tidy hair. "Look at you. That biker was right the other day, you are an egghead. You wouldn't last a day with us."

"That's why I need your help." I stepped even closer to her. I couldn't get enough of her perfume, but I did my best to fight the pleasant aroma. "Teach me to look and fight like a Saint."

Shaundi crossed her arms in response.

"I'll just keep bugging you until you agree to help me. If you thought I was persistent before, wait until you see me now." I told her.

"You won't be much of a pain after I shoot you." Shaundi threatened.

I leaned close to her. She leaned away from me. "You won't shoot me." I said completely confident in my words. I looked into her eyes. "Please." I begged.

Shaundi dropped her arms to her side. "Fine." She pointed an angry finger at me. "But I call the shots."

"Deal." I didn't even hesitate.

She walked up to me in a hostile manner, making me back away into a metal trashcan. "And, once this is over with, once you've written your little article, you leave. We go our separate ways and I don't see you ever again. You don't even glance in my direction when this is through, is that clear?"

"Very."

Shaundi stepped back. "Good." She turned on her heel and march back to her door.

"So, when do we get started?" I asked.

She opened her door. "I'll come get you when I'm ready." She walked into her building and the door shut behind her, leaving me alone on the sidewalk.


	7. Old Book, New Cover

**A/N: This chapter was coming out rather long, so I decided to split it up. I know some of you are eager for Tom to get into the action, to meet The Boss, etc. He will very soon. The action is coming, I promise. These next two chapters are important though as it gives more insight into the characters. Thanks for the reviews and the people who've followed since the last chapter! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Old Book, New Cover

I stepped out of the shower on a Friday morning. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist. After combing my hair back, I walked into my room to get dressed. I'd already set out my outfit for the day, something I did every morning. On my bed laid a freshly ironed pair of khakis with a white dress shirt. I dropped my towel and slipped on my boxers when a hard pounding came from downstairs. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 and I wasn't expecting visitors. I grabbed my pants and put them on as I walked out of my bedroom. I lost my footing along the way. My foot got caught in the leg of my pants causing me to trip. I stumbled down the stairs, grabbing the wall and railing to catch myself. When I reach the bottom, I was still trying not to fall. I staggered in a run until I hit my front door with a loud _thump_. I straightened up and rubbed my head. Whoever was knocking was eager to see me. Each knock was harder than the last. I pulled my pants up and unbolted the lock before opening the door. I found Shaundi standing on my front porch.

"Good, you're up." She pushed by me. "Your doorbell's broken."

I kept rubbing my head. I could feel a bump forming from when I hit the door. Shaundi walked inside without another word and jogged upstairs. I followed her up. It had been several days since I asked for her help with The Saints. I'd honestly given up hope that she'd even show. I didn't even know why she agreed to the rouse anyway. She seemed to show some compassion when I mentioned my mother. Perhaps, that had something do with it. She had been acting quite solemn when she thought no one was watching her. I didn't want to ask, but I had a feeling she lost someone too. Something bad happened back in Stilwater that she refused to talk about. It's possible that _something _made her sympathize with my situation. Either way, I was happy she decided to help me. I just wished she'd given me a heads up on her arrival. I continued upstairs and I saw clothes fly out of my room into the hallway. A pair of slacks hit my face. I pulled them off and found Shaundi rummaging through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Jeezus, do you own anything that looks like it was made this century?" She pulled out a blue button up shirt and threw it over her shoulder.

I looked at the slacks in my hands. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, if you're eighty." She stated. She turned around and let out a breath. She picked up a shirt and tossed it to me. "Come on. We'll get you some new clothes while we're out today."

I caught the shirt. "Where are we going?"

She walked by me. "Time to make you into a new man." She left my room and walked downstairs. "I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up."

I heard the front door slam. I looked around at the clothes strewn all of my bedroom floor. "My clothes aren't that bad." I told myself as I slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. I grabbed a pair of loafers and headed downstairs. Shaundi was waiting for me outside. I climbed into the car.

Shaundi glanced at me and rolled her eyes. "We have a lot of work to do." She uttered under her breath. She sped off down the street before I even had a chance to buckle my seat belt.

* * *

She took me to Planet Saints, the gang's clothing store. I stepped out of the car and stared at two mascots, dressed as Saints Flow cans, dancing in front of the store. I don't know who thought of the advertising campaign for that nasty ass drink, but whoever it was should be fired. Even the fucking commercials are ridiculous. People only bought it because it had The Saints' name on the can. Everyone I knew who tried it said it was like drinking grape flavored oil. I shook my head and turned my attention turned to the store itself. Pictures of Shaundi and Pierce flashed above the front awning. I raised my brow at the store's exterior color. "Damn, you guys really do love purple." I kept staring at the store as Shaundi walked around the car. "Have you ever thought about a more masculine color? No offense, but purple doesn't really scream 'danger'."

"Neither do you." Shaundi noted. She grabbed my sleeve and yanked me up the front stairs. I flailed behind her like a streamer until we reached the inside of the store. We stopped by a clothing rack. Shaundi pulled several items of clothing off and held them up to my body. She placed a puffy, Marshmallow Vest against me. I raised a finger to protest the horrible garment, but she cut me off. I was thrown into a dressing room with an armful of clothes.  
Several minutes later I heard Shaundi call for me. "What the hell is taking so long?"

I stepped out of the dressing room wearing some of the clothes she'd picked out. I had on a sideways ball cap, a pair of baggy jeans that showed my boxers, a black shirt with that awful vest, and some skater shoes. I looked terrible, but decided to go with it. As I walked out of dressing room, I bobbed back with each step and struck a b-boy pose. I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin as if to impose some sort of hostility. Shaundi's face quickly scrunched up the moment she saw me as snippets of laughter escaped her mouth. She tried to stop herself, but failed several times.

I sighed and dropped the act. "You think this is funny don't you?" I tried to pull up the baggy pants that were now hanging at my knees and ripped the hat off. "I look like a wannabe rapper."

Shaundi nodded, trying to hide small giggles. "You're right. This look isn't you." She wiped a happy tear from her eye. "We need to go with something more reserved."

"I thought _reserved_ was what I needed to get away from?"

"I said 'reserved' not 'nerd'," said Shaundi as she poked through the another rack.

I stepped up to her side. "Isn't this a little cliché, shopping at a store owned by The Saints?"

She shrugged."Maybe, but being cliché is the least of your problems. I'd be more worried about getting killed. Speaking of which, we need to work on your combat skills. Pretending to be Mr. Miyagi won't get you very far in this little scheme of yours."

"I thought I looked pretty cool, not to mention that my plan worked. You never thanked me for helping you that day by the way."

"Again, I didn't need your help." Shaundi held up a tank top against me. She turned her nose up at it and put it back. "And, you should be the one thanking me. I don't normally help people go undercover unless it's for the benefit of The Saints."

"This is for the benefit of The Saints." I told her.

"Whatever...you're just lucky you're not a cop."

"How do you know I'm not?" I asked.

"Because you're a complete buffoon." Shaundi kept her attention on the clothing rack. "I also hacked into your records. Everything you told me the other night checked out."

I raised my brow. "Now who's invading who's privacy?"

"This is different."

I crossed my arms. "How is this different?"

"It just is." She said in defense. She held out another pair of less baggy jeans, but they still rode low on the hip. "Go put this on."

"I'd like a pair of jeans that actually fit me if you don't mind." I pushed the jeans away and thumbed through the rack on my own accord. "I expect to do a lot of running during this and I can't do that if my pants are around my ankles. We're going for a more _reserved_ look remember?" I found a dark pair of blue jeans with a slight, white wash on the denim. I held them up to my waist. "How's this? Too _nerdy_ for you?"

Shaundi furrowed her brow. "Actually, those might work." She pulled out a plain white t-shirt. "Try this with it."

I stared at the shirt. "Wanna check and see if they have this in purple?" I asked before she pushed me back into the dressing room. I changed into the new clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit was simple, but it actually looked nice. My t-shirt loosely hugged my body, making my muscles look more defined. The jeans fit well, though they still hung on my hips a tad. Without my shirt on, you could just barely see the top elastic of my boxers poking out. That was the style though. I had to live with it. I slipped on a black belt and tucked half of my shirt in to show the buckle. After putting on a pair of black, Work-Zone boots, I gave myself another look. My hair was still combed into a tidy do. I ran my fingers through it to mess it up a little, like I just got out of bed. The dark stubble on my face was growing in well. It had yet to reach full beard status. I don't think I'm the kind of guy who can rock a beard, but stubble...stubble put a few years on me. It made me look like a man and I had to admit, in this new outfit, I looked damn good. I stepped out of the dressing room and found Shaundi with her back to me. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She turned around and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She just stared for a moment like I was an unfamiliar person.

I looked down at my outfit. "What? No good?" I asked, kind of surprised. I thought she'd like it.

"No, no. It...It looks good." She paused for a bit. "You look good."

"Was that a compliment?" I acted shocked. "So, you _are_ capable of praise."

She glared at me. "Don't get used to it. We still have a long way to go." She blew a curl of bang out of her face and eyed my outfit as she circled around me. "Something's missing."

I furrowed my brow. What else did I need? I looked around and saw a purple leather jacket, a replica of what the famous Johnny Gat would wear. "How about this?" I asked as I put it on.

Shaundi's eyes softened for a brief second and quickly turned harsh. She clenched her jaw and dropped her arms straight to her side. "No, take it off."  
I didn't understand. I thought the jacket completed the ensemble rather well. "Why? I think it looks good. Who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat right? Besides, it might impress Johnny when I meet him, let him know I'm a fan. "

"No, that's stupid." Shaundi's stature went very rigid and her face turned red. "Take. It. Off."

I could tell she meant business, though I didn't know why her demeanor changed so suddenly at the mention of Johnny. Then it clicked. No one has heard a thing about Johnny Gat since The Saints arrived in Steelport. I also didn't remember seeing him at the apartment...EVER. This realization didn't sit well with me. He had to be the reason Shaundi had been so sad. Something must have happened to him and I hated to think about what that something was. I slowly took the jacket off and Shaundi forcibly threw me another one. It was made of stiff, black leather. I put it on and turned to face a nearby mirror. Shaundi looked at my reflection over my shoulder.

"This looks good." I told her. "Not bad at all."

She bit the inside of her cheek and furrowed her brow. "You still look too clean." She observed before gesturing with her hand for me to follow her. "Come with me."

I followed her out to an alley way next to the store. We stopped by a dumpster and she made me face her. "Take off your jacket." She ordered.

I took my jacket off. She ripped if from my hands and dropped it in a dirty puddle. After shaking it dry, she proceeded to run the jacket up the graffiti'd brick mortar to scuff up the leather. I watched her, extremely confused. She put the dirty jacket on me and let out a quiet breath. "That's better." She said before balling her right hand into a fist. She swung her arm in a quick fluid motion until her boney knuckles blasted into my jaw.

I stumbled back into a pile of garbage and grabbed my face. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Shaundi pulled me up and rubbed some dirt on my clean white shirt. Then, she bent down until her eyes were level with my crotch. "What are you doing?" I asked, tasting blood from the inside of my lip. She pulled out a pocket knife from thin air. "Where did you get that?" I asked. She answered me by taking the blade and slicing my pants on the inner thigh. I screamed. The high pitched howl echoed down the street. I grabbed my crotch. "Hey, that was a little close don't you think?"

"Don't worry, I was nowhere near anything important." She closed the knife and stood up. "Now you look like you can handle a fight. That's a sign of a true Saint."

"Okay, I get it." I rubbed my jaw. "But, did you really need to punch me?"

Shaundi rolled her shoulder. "I had a tinge in my shoulder. It's gone now." She put the knife in her jacket pocket and walked back to her car.

"You're crazy you know that?" I went to the passenger side door and hesitated to get in.

Shaundi gave me a half smile. "Get in."

I hesitated again.

"Don't worry," she told me, keeping her smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now, get in. We have one more stop to make."

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked as I climbed into the car.

"Nope." She answered before speeding away.

* * *

We arrived at our destination within a few short minutes. It stood on the sidewalk and stared up at a sign for Rusty's Needle. "A tattoo?" I continued to stare at the sign.

"Yep." Shaundi looked at the sign too.

"No. I'm not doing that." I turned to get back in the car.

Shaundi pulled me back. "Why not? You afraid it's going to hurt?"

"Well..." I drifted off. I was afraid, not that it would hurt, but of the effects afterwards. I knew a guy in college who had one that got really infected. The poor guy almost lost his foot as a result.

"It'll be fine," said Shaundi. "It's not that bad. Believe me, I have several." She pointed to a black Nautical Star tattooed on the back of her left hand.

I struck a cheeky grin and looked down below her chain belt. "Oh yeah. I especially like the one down by your-"

"That's enough." Shaundi pulled me hard by my jacket and into the tattoo parlor. She threw me into a worn out chair as a sullied tattoo artist came into the room. He put on a thin latex glove and snapped the elastic to his heavily inked wrist.

"What kind of torture am I applying today?" he asked.

Shaundi pulled the shoulder of my jacket off and ripped a work of art from a wall behind me. She held it to my shoulder. She whispered to the artist and they shared a grin. Shaundi took artwork away before I had a chance to look at it. The artist sat down on a wooden stool and brought up a tattoo gun and needle. He started the needle, making it buzz as if to tease me. He lifted it to my arm.

I cleared my throat. "Shouldn't you disinfect that first?" I asked, leaning forward a little. I readied myself to make a run for the door.

The artist pushed me back. He and Shaundi shared another grin before the humming needle pierced my skin. I kept my mind busy with whatever I could. I silently sang the national anthem, I counted sheep, and I thought of Shaundi's naked body...I know that's shallow, but I didn't care. It was my own quiet way of revenge for what she was making me do. Once the process was through, Shaundi made me pay for the mutilation to my arm. It cost 400 dollars in case you were wondering. As we walked out to the sidewalk, I lifted the bandage to see the bloody work of art.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"You don't like it?" asked Shaundi.

I stared at my shoulder. The tattoo was a heart with my mother's name, _Sheila,_ written neatly in the center. I didn't know what to say. "How'd you know her name?" I finally asked.

"I hacked your records remember?" Shaundi leaned against her car. "Do you not like it?"

I shook my head. "I like it...very much actually." I looked at Shaundi and smiled. "Thank you."


	8. A Full Load

**A/N: I had fun with the banter in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter should be very exciting! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Full Load

The next day I received a call from Shaundi to meet her at the harbor. I put on my new outfit. I'd washed it since our last outing. It smelled like garbage. Now, it smelled like fresh linen which wasn't very manly, so I covered it up with a heavy cologne. After grabbing my jacket, I ran downstairs to hail a cab. I arrived at the harbor and spotted Shaundi near a shipment of steel cargo containers. I came up behind her. She was placing cans in a line on a railing by the water. A can dropped by her foot and she bent down to pick it up. Her ass made a perfect silhouette, like an upside-down heart, as she stood up. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Nice cans." I said, making her jump a little. Shaundi turned around and crossed her arms. I pointed to the cans behind her. "What are those? Saint's Flow cans?"

"They're your targets," said Shaundi. She pulled out her pistol and handed it to me. "I want to see how you handle a gun."

I took the pistol. "Oookay, no problem." I was a tad hesitant. I'd never shot a gun before.

"You will have people shooting at you during this. You know that right?" Shaundi raised her brow. "You'll be expected to shoot back if you want live."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I took off my jacket and stretched my neck. I tried to seem un-affect by her words. I knew gun fights came with the persona, but that didn't mean I was ready for it.

Shaundi stood back and gestured for me to go. "Whenever you're ready."

"Right." I nodded and examined the pistol. "Is the safety off?"

"Yes, so you might want to point the barrel way from your face." Shaundi informed me.

"Of course." I did as she asked. I pulled the cartridge from the gun to check for bullets. "Just making sure it's loaded."

Shaundi could tell I was stalling. "It's fully loaded and ready for you to shoot, so stop stalling. Go on."

"Okay, okay. Don't rush me." I took a breath and raised the pistol. "Alright, time for me to shoot a full load at your cans."

I turned the pistol sideways like gangsters do in the movies. Pops echoed throughout the harbor as I emptied the cartridge at the row of cans. I missed every  
single one of them. I didn't expect the pistol to retort with each shot either. It kinda hurt my wrist. I lowered the pistol and accepted my poor accuracy.

"What's the matter?" asked Shaundi. "Shooting blanks?"

"Performance anxiety." I told her.

She shrugged my comment off and took the pistol from me. She expelled the spent cartridge. She inserted a new one and racked the slide. "Here." She put the pistol in my hand. "Try again."

I lifted the gun again and turned it sideways. Shaundi immediately stopped me. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna shoot some shit. What's it look like?"

Shaundi shook her head. "You'll never shoot anything holding the gun like that."

"What does it matter how I hold it, so long as it's pointed in the right direction?"

"You're an idiot." Shaundi walked up to me and turned the gun right side up. She positioned my hands on the pistol correctly. "Stand up straight and relax your shoulders."

I nodded and held a tense posture.

"I said, relax your shoulders," repeated Shaundi.

"They are relaxed." I snapped.

"No, they're not."

"How the hell do you know? They're not your shoulders."

Shaundi rolled her eyes. "Just listen to me." She stepped behind me and pressed up against my back. I could feel her pert breasts mash against me. I swallowed hard as she ran her hands along my arms to meet up with my grip on the gun. Her perfume enveloped my nostrils. She was so close to me.

"This isn't helping me relax." I cleared my throat and tried to ignore her lovely bosom rubbing against my back. "Think you could step closer?"

"Shut up," said Shaundi with a small chuckle. She lifted my chin and adjusted my posture. "Just focus on your target. Take a deep breath. When you're ready, squeeze the trigger."

She stepped away from me and sat on a stack of wooden pallets. I held the position she put me in. I lined up my shot. I took a deep breath. I squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and the bullet ricocheted off the railing next to one of the cans.

"That's better," said Shaundi. "Try again."

I kept firing. Each shot came close to the target, but never actually hit it. My speed of shots increased with my frustration until I emptied the cartridge. The slide locked into an open position. I couldn't pull the trigger anymore. I groaned and stomped toward the line of cans. In aggravation, I knocked all of them into the water.

I turned to Shaundi. "Well, that was fun." I shoved the gun at her as I walked away. "We should do this again sometime." I said with sarcasm.

We did do it again. Shaundi asked me back to the harbor everyday for the next week to work on my gunmanship. I slowly got better as time went on, yet I still hadn't hit a single can. It wasn't until the seventh day that I finally got the hang of it.

"You're slouching again," said Shaundi.

"I forgot how to stand." I told her with a smile. "Do you think you could show me again?"

"Just do what I say and shoot the damn cans."

"Okay, fine." I sighed. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

I lifted the gun. I stood up straight, relaxed my arms and shoulders, took a deep breath, and slowly squeezed the trigger. The shot made a group of seagulls take flight into the air as the bullet hit dead center in the can. I screamed happily and jumped into the air with delight, pumping my fist in triumph.

"Take that you piece of shit can! Woo!" I hollered and did a joyful dance like a football player after scoring a touchdown. I stopped the antics when I noticed Shaundi staring at me. I cleared my throat. "That was a good shot right?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now, do it again."

Another day or two passed and my shots got better. I got faster. I got where I hit each target with each shot. I got so confident in my abilities that I covered my eyes with one hand before shooting. I still hit every can.

"Admit it." I twirled the gun and blew on the tip of the barrel. "The man is cool."

"You're more on the side of luke warm," said Shaundi. "Things will be a lot different when you have people shooting back at you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not worried." I plopped down beside her on the stack of pallets. "So, where'd you learn how to shoot anyway?"

"Boss taught me." She took her pistol back and set it beside her.

I grabbed two beers sitting next to us in an ice chest. I popped the caps off and gave her a bottle. "Are you and your Boss close?"

"I guess you could say that," said Shaundi. She took a swig of beer.

I raised my brow. "Have you two ever...you know...hizzit the skizzins?"

Shaundi quickly swallowed a mouth full of beer. Some of it spit out the side of her mouth and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "That is none of your business." She said, coughing a little.

I brought my beer to my mouth and shrugged. "Okay, I see how it is. Too bad. I thought we'd reached a point where we could talk about things."

"Not about that we can't." Shaundi kept her attention forward. She was being extremely defensive about the situation.

I smiled. "You two did it."

"Do you want to get punched again?" she asked, shooting an angry glare in my direction.

"Why so defensive if nothing happened? It's so obvious you slept with him. Either that, or you've thought about sleeping with him."

Shaundi looked away from me and grew quiet.

"You_ have_ thought about it." I pointed at her. "The famous Shaundi is gaga for her Boss."

"Shut up."

"I knew it." I said with a proud grin.

"I'm gonna hurt you if you don't stop." Shaundi ordered. Her jaw tightened.

I kept teasing. "He should've been a contestant on your dating show. I bet he would've won for sure."

Shaundi clenched her fists. I knew I was beating an already sore nerve, but I kept going.

"You like your Boss." I sang like a taunting kid on a playground. The next thing I knew, she had a bit of my skin between her fingernails. She pinched me hard and I grabbed my arm in pain. At least she didn't punch me.

"Owe!" I yelped, still holding a grin. The embarrassed look on her face was satisfactory.

I stopped the teasing and we both took a swig of beer. We sat in silence for a moment when a thoughtful look overcame Shaundi's face.

"You know? I was thinking," she said with a furrowed brow. "We should really change your name."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?"

I gave her a confused look. "Well, what's wrong with the name I got?"

"Tom? You can't meet The Boss and tell him your name is Tom. That's not tough." She leaned back on her hands. "Besides, Tom is supposed to be dead, remember?"

I sighed. "Okay then. What kind of name's do you have in mind?"

Shaundi was quick to answer. "How 'bout Dick?"

"Is my last name _Head_?" I asked somewhat perturbed.

"No good?" Shaundi seemed disappointed. Her phone started to ring and she put up a finger to stop the conversation. "Hello?" She answered.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked in a joking manner.

She slapped me upside the head and kept talking. "It's about damn time. I'll meet you there." She hung up her phone and hopped off the pallets. "Let's go."

"Duty calls huh?" I tossed my empty beer bottle. "You gonna drop me off at my house on the way?"

"Nope." Shaundi tossed me her pistol. "I'm taking you with me. Come on, it's time for you meet the boys."

"What?" I choked. I may have talked the big talk, but I wasn't ready to walk the walk. There was no way I could handle a mission now. What the hell was getting myself into?

Shaundi walked to her car and got in the seat. "What are you waiting for? We got shit to do. Get in."

* * *

**_*********BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY 'INSINARIO': s/10590276/1/INSINARIO. IT'S A TAKE ON EVENTS AFTER SRIV INVOLVING TIME TRAVEL & A UNIQUE LOVE STORY. WILL BRING BACK OLD CHARACTERS. ALSO INVOLVES A TWIST WITH THE ENDING OF THE FOURTH GAME. RATED M FOR WHAT WILL BE LOTS OF SEX, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.*************_**


End file.
